This invention relates to travel cap devices for safety razors, in particular for disposable razors, and to razors fitted with such devices.
Travel cap devices for disposable razors are well known. In a simple form the device comprises a trough-shaped travel cap of thin plastics material which fits resiliently over the razor head of a T shaped razor to shield the blade edge or blade edges thereof. Projections extending inwardly from opposite sides of such a travel cap engage over the razor head to hold the cap in place, relying on the resilience of the opposite sides of the cap for to permit engagement with, and disengagement from, the razor head. Such caps however become dislodged very easily from the razor and so cease to serve their purpose.